


Mi distruggerai

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble Collection, Introspection, M/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Clex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENuEZTjpaws

Mi distruggerai

  
  
Cap.1 Brindisi  
  


Luthor si portò il bicchiere di vetro colmo di brandy alle labbra e lo sorseggiò. Inspirò, le narici si dilatarono e sentì odore di polvere. Risuonava la melodia di musica classica trasmessa dal suo stereo.

_ Lex alzò il capo e guardò Clark. Era legato a una croce di legno. Lungo il corpo ignudo scendevano una serie di rivoli di sudore e il frammento di kriptonite verde al suo collo brillava. Luthor si concentrò sul simbolo kriptoniano a forma di s marchiato con il laser sul petto dell’amico. _

Lex sollevò il bicchiere e vide il proprio riflesso nella vetrata.

“Alla sua salute dei tuoi dolori, Clark”. Brindò.

  
Scritta sentendo: Superman dei Five for Fighting  
  
  
  
  
Cap.2 E' colpa tua  
  


Superman gridò, dimenando e sbattendo i piedi. L’acqua della piscina schizzava tutt’intorno, la tuta da supereroe era fradicia, il mantello galleggiava sul filo dell’acqua e il ciuffo moro gli aderiva umido al viso. Luthor prese uno dei libri dalla libreria di mogano e abbassò lo sguardo. Vedeva la figura di Kent oltre il bordo di marmo, nella piscina sottostante.

“Mio padre diceva sempre che la cosa più importante era la terra. Bisognava venderne dei lotti per potersi arricchire” spiegò. Osservò l’ex-migliore amico affondare appesantito dalle catene che lo legavano e dalla pietra di kriptonite verde grossa due pugni che aveva incastonata negli anelli centrali di quella che gli fasciava il petto.

“E diceva anche altre cose, ma tu dovresti ricordarlo mio padre. Non è così Clark?” domandò con voce suadente.

“Tu non eri come Lionel! Non eri come lui!” gridò con voce rauca Clark.

“E non lo sarei diventato, se tu non mi avessi voltato le spalle” rispose secco Lex, dirigendosi verso le scale.

  
  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Promessa  
  


Clark si inginocchiò per terra. Chinò il capo, ansimando e abbassò lo sguardo. Il vento faceva muovere gli steli d’erba del campo tutt’intorno a lui. Luthor avanzò, le scarpe lucide gli affondavano nel fango. Kent alzò il capo e vide che Lex gli stava porgendo la mano. Deglutì, strinse il pugno e rabbrividì. Allungò la mano a sua volta, l’altro lo issò e ci fu un bagliore rossastro. Clark sbatté un paio di volte e vide Lex a terra. S’inginocchiò accanto a lui e vide brillare di riflessi rossastri un marchio sul palmo della mano di Luthor grande l’unghia di un pollice, rappresentava il simbolo a s kriptoniano.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=687092487996738&set=a.672489926123661.1073741842.100000879796873&type=3&theater  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: Campagna  
  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Sdebitarsi  
  


Clark sgranò gli occhi e socchiuse la bocca, deglutendo a vuoto.

“Cosa … cosa …” biascicò. Luthor gli sorrise, sollevò la balla di fieno e avanzò. La mise sopra una serie di altre e ridacchiò.

“Ti vedo sconvolto. Pensavi non fossi adatto alla vita di campagna?” domandò. La luce del sole che filtrava dalle assi del fienile lo avvolgeva, illuminandolo di una luce aranciata. Kent sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Sì, cioè …”. Ammise. Luthor rise, tornò indietro e prese un’altra balla di fieno.

“Era tempo che ti ringraziassi per avermi salvato al nostro primo incontro. Non è da tutti avere un angelo protettore che ti tira fuori da una macchina volata giù da un ponte” ribatté, voltandosi. Si sentì il cane dei Kent abbaiare al di fuori.

Gli occhi blu chiaro di Clark incontrarono quelli azzurro cielo di Lex. Clark abbassò il capo, rosso in viso.

“Vediamo quanto reggerai alla vita in campagna” lo sfidò.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=687092487996738&set=a.672489926123661.1073741842.100000879796873&type=3&theater  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Bacio  
  


“E quindi è questo il tuo covo?” domandò Lex. Guardò a destra e a sinistra. Il suo smoking bianco era umido, alcuni fiocchi di neve si stavano sciogliendo sulla sua cravatta e altri sul suo capo pelato.

“Non dovevi venire” ringhiò Superman. Lo colpì con un pugno al viso, Luthor volò via strisciando sul pavimento semi-trasparente della base. Alcune sferette rosso e verdi scivolarono via dalle sue mani, agganciandosi al terreno. Superman vide l’avversario arrestare la sua scivolata, lo sentì gemere e lo osservò alzarsi seduto.

Lex gettò indietro la testa ridendo con forza, aveva gli occhi sgranati e dalla bocca spalancata usciva un rivolo di sangue. Caricò la pistola raddrizzando il capo e sparò. Il proiettile perforò la gamba di Clark che urlò di dolore. Gli stallattiti bianchi del palazzo si tinsero di verde e Kent cadde in ginocchio. Ansimò, sentendo i muscoli dolergli e le tempie pulsare. Mise le mani a terra, si graffiò i palmi e questi iniziarono a sanguinare. Il centro di comando degli stallattiti divenne di kriptonite rossa. Lex staccò un pezzo di kriptonite verde grande quanto il suo indice e medio messi insieme. Si alzò in piedi e si diresse dal vecchio amico.

“Non voglio ucciderti, solo ringraziarti per essere stata una speranza fallace. Mi hai illuso Kal El” ringhiò. S’inginocchiò davanti a lui, lo afferrò per i capelli mori e lo pugnalò al fianco. Clark ululò di dolore e gli ricadde tra le braccia. La ferita alla gamba sanguinava copiosamente, la vista era oscurata e l’uomo ansimava gemendo. Lex lo baciò, sentendo il sapore del sangue, del sudore e della saliva.

  
Scritta sentendo: Undiscloses desires  
  
  
  
  
Cap.6 Save me  
(Come la sigla della serie).  
  


“Mi ricordo quando tu e lui vi siete conosciuti la prima volta, quella vera intendo. Ti avevamo appena trovato nella navicella e Lionel ci aveva dato un passaggio” spiegò Marta Kent. Si sedette accanto al figlio sulla veranda. Il vento faceva muovere cigolando le pale del mulino. Clark teneva il capo alzato e la madre lo sentì sospirare.

“Eri così intraprendente, anche se eri solo un bambino. Direi anche iperattivo e non avevi senso del pudore. Te ne stavi tutto nudo come se fosse normale. E Lex stava male, le radiazioni lo avevano appena colpito ed i suoi capelli stavano cadendo”. Continuò a raccontare. Clark incrociò le braccia e allungò le gambe.

“Per rincuorarlo lo hai accarezzato. Hai sempre cercato di fare qualcosa per lui, ma i tuoi gesti erano troppo semplici per essere capiti”. Proseguì la donna.

“Non l’ho salvato allora” ribatté secco Clark.

-E neanche quando gli hanno fatto l’elettroshock- pensò.

“Tu non gli volti le spalle. Dando speranza al mondo stai solo cercando d’imparare come si aiuta davvero la gente” mormorò gentilmente la madre.

“Spero che quel giorno non arrivi troppo tardi per lui” sussurrò Clark.

-O per me … temo che potrei perdermi cercando di tirarlo fuori dai suoi abissi personali- si disse.


	2. Dio caduto

Clark alzò il capo, le gocce di pioggia gli scendevano lungo il viso e gli facevano aderire i capelli umidi al volto, la sua camicia gocciolava e i pantaloni gli ricadevano pesanti sulle gambe. Strinse i pugni ed osservò la figura di Lex sopra di lui, dietro la vetrata del palazzo, sul vetro scendeva le gocce di pioggia rigando il viso pallido del Luthor.

“Lex!” ululò Clark. Cadde in ginocchio, affondando nel fango, mentre lacrime e pioggia si confondevano sul suo viso abbronzato. La figura del kriptoniano fu illuminato dalla luce di un fulmine.

“Io potevo essere un dio e tu mi hai distrutto” mugolò. Singhiozzò e nascose il viso tra le mani. Lex abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, avvertì una fitta al petto e mise una mano sul vetro. “Non avrei mai voluto farti questo” bisbigliò.

 


End file.
